


A Snowy Reunion

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 1: Snowball fight





	A Snowy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all thank to my beta [Jess ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix)

Theseus left the train, waving goodbye for the holidays to his new found friends from Hogwarts and went in search of his family. He heaved his belongings behind himself and weaved through the crowd, standing on his toes every so often to try and get a glimpse over the crowd. Eventually he found his mother waving manically at him by the very end of the platform, away from main the crowd; mainly for Newt’s benefit, he never was one for people.

Theseus greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and ducked to hug Newt, who, as expected, dodged the incoming affection. A pang of sadness pulled at Theseus heart strings but he swiftly ignored it, and rolled his eyes in Newt’s direction.

Their mother quickly broke through the brother’s awkward reunion and ushered them both out of station and swiftly home.

—

Theseus barely had time to kick his shoes off after walking through the front door before his mother was throwing stories at him that slipped her mind to include in her letters as well as various Christmas related plans. Theseus tried to pay attention, but settling into his favourite armchair next to the window after so long being away from home, he couldn’t really find it in himself to process the words.

Instead he stared out the window. The sight of the garden was nothing compared to the magic of Hogwarts. The grounds there had been coated in a fine dusting of snow for weeks now, and the Christmas tree in the Great Hall had been shimmering in gold since what felt like late Autumn. But here it was just gloomy and grey.

“-but anyway, I’m just hoping the snow isn’t too frightful,” Mrs Scamander sighed, shaking her head.

“Wait, it’s going to snow?”

“Theseus, I have just been talking about that for the last few minutes. Haven’t I Newton?”

It seemed even Newt, with his extraordinary patience for their mother’s ramblings had zone out, “Oh, um, yes- I suppose.”

Mrs Scamander rolled her eyes, “You two really are two sides of the same coin.”

—

Early the next morning Theseus found himself rather rudely awoken by a bumbling Newt, “It’s the middle of the night, what do you want?” Theseus asked groggily, willing his brother to leave him alone so he could go back to dreaming about Hogsmeade in the snow.

“It’s eight and it’s snowing, ‘Seus!” Newt said, “I know you’ve always loved the snow for some reason.”

Theseus jumped out of bed at that and rushed over to the window, suddenly wide awake, “Fancy a snowball fight?”

“Okay.” Newt nodded his head, his attention locked onto Theseus who was still gaping out of the window.

Theseus finally looked away from the falling snow, his mouth wide open, unable to hid his shock, “You must have actually missed me Newtty, if you’re willing to have a snowball fight in the freezing cold with me.”

“Well, erm, um, you are my brother after all,” Newt said, fiddling with his fingers, and avoiding all eye contact while his face turned beet red.

Theseus heart melted, and suddenly he wasn’t so upset about Newt refusing to hug him, he often forgot how difficult his little brother found things like this. So, as to avoid Newt the difficulty of having to fumble for more words, Theseus simply laughed and bolted towards the door, shouting a brief, “Last one down stairs loses.”

Both boys ran down the stairs, Newt trailing just a second behind, then quickly as they could they pulled on their shoes and elbowed each other out of the way to get through the doorway.

“Be careful you two!” Mrs Scamander yelled, happy to see the two boys finally acting like brothers rather than strangers after yesterday.

“I’ll take care of him, mum!” Theseus yelled back and closed the door. Immediately after that he was smacked in the face with an icy cold snow ball. “Hey!” he said turning around, just to find Newt giggling at him. “Just you wait, Newtty, you’ll get a payback!”

Newt jumped behind a nearby garden bush and yelled, “Bring it Theseus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
